卡戎
|tag skills = |level =5→20→30 (Broken Steel only) |derived = (Broken Steel only) |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps allies |hair color =Red |hairstyle =HairGhoul01 |height =1.11 |factions =MS06DoorFaction UnderworldResidentFaction |class =SoldierScout |combat style=Default |GECK race =Ghoul |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} 卡戎是輻射3內可以加入的同伴，也是地下城第九層的屍鬼保鏢。 背景 卡戎是阿祖卡的個人保鏢和戰士，安靜而可怕。每兩天一個周期，阿祖卡會派他去執行一些任務。 他總是帶著一包武器和彈藥出門，然後背回一包瓶蓋。他無條件地聽從阿祖卡，只要僱主有所要求他就會照單執行。 卡戎從來不睡覺，這對於屍鬼來說都是很少見的特質。但他身在地下城的時候，他負責照看吧台。 有時候你會聽到他的喃喃聲，顯示他不是那麼願意服從阿祖卡要求，但是基於他的合同他又不得不為之工作。''Fallout 3 Official Game Guide'' 雖然卡戎的過去很少被提及， 阿祖卡會告訴獨行者卡戎是被一群奇怪的人帶大的，導致"這孩子"被洗了腦，無條件的聽從合同持有者的要求。阿祖卡會強調他並不是一個奴隸， 並說明卡戎是因為過去的某些事情導致他自願和阿祖卡簽下了合同，不過這個關鍵的合同在遊戲中沒有實物可以展示。如果在87號避難所的時候你要求卡戎去拿伊甸園創造器， 他會表示他的合同只為戰鬥相關的事情服務，他不會提供除之以外的服務。 日常生活 他是第九層酒吧的保鏢。平時他就抱著雙手站在酒吧的角落裡面。如果被獨行者解散，他會回到酒吧然後坐在就近的小椅子上。 Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Hired Help: One can receive Charon's contract for free by killing Greta for Ahzrukhal, or by paying a large amount of caps. After the contract is obtained, Charon will approach Ahzrukhal and murder him in cold blood as revenge for all the dirty work he made him do. * Take it Back!: With Broken Steel installed, Charon can be ordered to activate the purifier, despite his previous refusal to retrieve the G.E.C.K. in Vault 87. Effects of player's actions * The player character can obtain Charon's contract by paying Ahzrukhal 2,000 or 1,000 caps (Barter 50), or by agreeing to kill Greta. Acquiring Charon's contract makes him a potential companion. Once he is no longer bound by honor to serve Ahzrukhal, Charon will kill him, because Ahzrukhal has "very evil" karma. * Even though hiring him has no Karma requirements, Charon follows a personal moral path. Stealing in Underworld turns him hostile. If the Lone Wanderer kills a good non-player character in Charon's presence, Charon will become upset and, if subsequently fired, go hostile. Inventory Notes * When his contract is purchased, Charon says he must "chat" with his former employer. Afterwards, he walks to the bar, speaks briefly to Ahzrukhal, then shoots and kills him. If questioned about it, Charon replies, "Ahzrukhal was an evil bastard." * If the player attacks Charon as he pulls out his shotgun to kill Ahzrukhal, Charon will turn on the player instead, instantly killing the player. Attacking Charon at this time is still seen as an act of aggression and will turn the Underworld NPCs hostile. However, attacking Charon after he kills Ahzrukhal will not turn anyone hostile, and the player can kill Charon with impunity. * He will always fire two shots with his unique shotgun when killing Ahzrukhal, even though his former employer dies immediately from the first shot. * Charon will join the player regardless of Karma. * Charon's employment contract in the Pip-Boy reads, "Note - A piece of paper with some writing on it." * Charon is about a foot taller than the Lone Wanderer and most human/ghoul non-player characters. * Charon will be let into Tenpenny Tower with the Lone Wanderer before even completing the Tenpenny Tower quest. * Charon is the only companion competent with explosives. If given standard grenades he will effectively use them when enemies are taking cover, in order to flush them out. * If Charon is provoked and you try to talk to him he says "Physical violence invalidates our contract." Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Charon appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes * In Greek mythology, Charon (or Kharon) is the ferryman of Hades who carried souls of the newly deceased across the rivers Styx and Acheron, which divided the world of the living from the world of the dead. * Charon will occasionally remark that he finds happiness in a warm gun, alluding to a song called 'Happiness is a Warm Gun' by The Beatles. Bugs For some players, after Charon shoots Ahzrukhal, Charon may automatically become your follower, even if you already have a follower with you (including if Dogmeat has also been hired). | Charon cannot be recruited if Ahzrukhal is killed before his quest is completed, as Charon's contract can only be obtained through completion of the quest. Charon will simply tell the Wanderer talk to Ahzrukhal, even if Ahzrukhal is dead. | If you hire Charon as a follower, he may not follow you through the concourse but will appear again outside the museum entrance. | Sometimes Charon will not follow you outside of Underworld but will still appear outside of the Museum of History. This can be fixed by saving out side of Underworld then loading the save game and he will appear. | Charon may not be able to leave the Ninth Circle, even into Underworld. | If you equip Charon with only the Chinese stealth armor and leave the dialogue, he will equip it and be able to become cloaked. If while cloaked you talk to him and give him power armor (possibly any armor) while he is cloaked and leave the trade equipment screen, he will put the power armor on and still be able to sneak allowing you to grab the now unequipped Chinese stealth armor and wear the Chinese stealth armor yourself. | When buying Charon's contract from Ahzrukhal, a bug can occur during their interaction that leaves one, or both of them, unable to respond to the player (i.e. Charon will not follow you and/or Ahzrukhal will not talk to you). This bug may happen if Ahzrukhal is asleep. When Charon goes to wake him, Ahzrukhal will say his first line of dialogue and Charon will stay in place. Ahzrukhal will then go to the area he is in originally when you walk in during the day. It can be solved on the PC by using the in-game console command "resurrect" to reset the problematic non-player characters. On the Xbox 360 this bug can sometimes be solved by exiting and re-entering the game. ** This bug can be avoided altogether by simply waiting for Ahzrukhal to wake up before telling Charon you now own his contract. ** To fix the bug, just type in the console "select Charon", type "disable" then "enable". Charon should contine to kill Ahzrukhal. | At times, he may shoot dead bodies the same way he shoots Ahzrukhal. | If fired he may become stuck on something while walking and be unable to return to the Ninth Circle. | If Charon is equipped with a power armor helmet, his dialogue options 'cut out' due to a bug related to the sound files of Charon's voice and the voice modulation of the power armor helmet. (requires further confirmation for xbox 360) | If Charon dies when he is still under the contract you cannot fire him or drop his contract from your inventory, this result makes the player permanently unable to acquire a human companion. This bug can be fixed by loading an auto-save/save file or using the console to remove his contract. | If you enter the Outcast Base from Operation:Anchorage, Charon will disappear and not come back. The game will still act as if he is still in your party, so you cannot get another companion. A fix to this is to fast travel to Underworld, wait for 24 hours, then fast travel back to the Outcast Base. Charon will be outside the lift and act as if he was told to wait. Simply talk to him and tell him, "Let's go" to get him to follow again. | Taking shotgun shells out of his inventory can cause it to seem his shotgun has disappeared as his shotgun ammo constantly fills back up as he fires, sometimes 2 shotguns will appear in his inventory 1 Damaged and the other in perfect condition which is is personal shotgun do not remove it from his inventory unless you plan to give him the terrible shotgun. | (Bug happens on Xbox and possibly others. Also happens in game of the year edition and possibly others) Before entering tranquility lane pod, If you have dogmeat and Charon in your party you will receive a message saying something about dogmeat returning to vault 101. However, you do not receive a message for Charon. This creates a bug that possibly makes Charon disappear. If this happens and you have "The Pitt" DLC you can simply travel to the pitt and you will receive the message stating that Charon has gone back to the 9th circle. This should fix your problem and reset Charon. }} Gallery FO3 Charon endslide 1.jpg|Ending slides of Charon activating Project Purity! during Take it Back! FO3 Charon endslide 2.jpg FO3 Charon endslide 3.jpg FO3 Charon endslide 4.jpg FO3 Charon endslide 5.jpg References de:Charon (Fallout 3) en:Charon (Fallout 3) es:Charon (Fallout 3) fr:Charon (Fallout 3) pl:Charon (Fallout 3) ru:Харон uk:Харон Category:Fallout 3 companions Category:Fallout 3 ghoul characters Category:Underworld characters